AU Horror
by ReadingWolf
Summary: Simply as title states, all reviews are welcome


10 years ago in a High School far, far away...

Ginny Weasley, the Captain of the girls flag football team, was walking to the field to practice when her cousins: Luna, Hermione, and Buffy caught up with her, asking why she had practice on a Friday.

"Well, we do have a game with the Stallions on Saturday so your question should be, why haven't we practiced sooner." stated Ginny.

"Yes well, we also have some 'get together' to go to so practice is kind of out of the question." said Hermione.

"Ugh, I completely forgot about that. Is there any way we can like, postpone it for a little longer?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, you know we can't, so many family members are on their way right now, we can't postpone it!" exclaimed Luna.

"Is there any way you can set the practice, After, the get together?" Buffy asked.

Ginny sighed, "I guess I will have to, I need to go tell the team, I will be right back."

----- At Home -----

As they all got home, they seen that almost none of their family was there.

"Wow, I never expected that almost no one would show up..." Luna nervously stated.

"I will have to agree with you on that." said Ginny.

"Ok, enough standing around, let's go!" Hermione said as she dragged Buffy, who grabbed Luna, who grabbed Ginny, as they were all lead by Hermione to the front door.

-----In Side-----

When the girls looked around they didn't hear a single sound, Ginny's mom's cell phone wasn't going off like it always does, the dog's weren't barking, the cat wasn't knocking anything over, and even the Grandfather Clock wasn't ticking.

The girls immediately knew something was up, and started checking all the rooms for anyone, yet they found that the house was completely empty. When they all met back up in the living room they were all worried about what the others found.

"Nothing, nothing at all, not even a single sign of any one even living here." stated Buffy.

"Yeah, it is a bit odd don't you think? I mean, this place was a mess when I left to go to school, and now its spotless and as if no one ever lived here. It's kind of freaking me out." Ginny said.

All of a sudden there was a noise from above...

"Ok, Now, I am afraid." Luna said nervously.

"Yeah, I think we should get out of here until we find out what's going on." Hermione said as she started heading for the door.

"Wait, why don't we check it out? It might have been the cat for all we know." stated Ginny.

"And what if it isn't? What if it's some kind of serial killer? Then what?" Buffy said as she moved to the door.

"Ok, you have a point, let's get out of here!" Ginny said as she jogged for the door.

-----Outside-----

"So what do you think is going down?" asked Hermione.

Everyone else shrugged, also trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Hey wait, where is Buffy?" Luna asked while looking around.

"I never seen her leave the house..." Ginny said slowly.

Immediately the girls turned around at took off running to the house.

"Buffy! Buffy, where are you?!" Hermione started yelling.

"Do you hear her?" asked Luna.

They all stopped to listen.

"It's quiet , to quiet" Ginny said nervously.

The girls looked at each other before Hermione said, "Maybe she went home..."

"Hermione, that would make since if, This place, wasn't her home as well." stated Ginny.

"Maybe we should wait outside for her?" Luna said.

The others nodded in agreement, not liking the feeling the house was giving off.

-----Back Outside-----

"So, where do you think she went?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno." stated Ginny.

"What do you think Luna?" asked Hermione.

The two girls looked around and sure enough, Luna was missing.

"Luna? Come on, this isn't funny..." Ginny said nervously.

"Oh my god, Luna's missing now to, something is, definitely , going on." said a scared Hermione.

Both girls looked at each other, coming to the conclusion that the house wasn't safe anymore.

"We should get out of here." said Ginny.

"Yeah, I agree." Hermione laughed nervously.

-----Town Square-----

As the girls reached the square they seen that there wasn't a single car, animal, or person there.

"Ok, I am really terrified now." Ginny said shakily.

"Where is everyone? I mean, we haven't been gone that long..." Hermione said slowly.

Ginny sighed, "This is way too weird. I mean, everyone is missing, it's like the entire town went from full, to a ghost town in a matter of minutes...what do you think of all this Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked while looking around the empty parking lot.

"Come on Hermione I am already scared enough. This isn't helping." Ginny said while shaking.

-----Town Entrance-----

When Ginny finally made it to the town entrance she entered the 'Information' building.

*creeeeeeeak*

She heard in the other room.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked.

*Bam* The door slammed shut behind her.

Ginny ran to the door and tried to open it, but soon realized that it was stuck.

"Ok, this isn't funny." Ginny said as she backed into a corner.

*Creak* *creak* *creak* She heard as someone was walking to her.

"Please, whoever you are, please leave me alone." Ginny begged.

Then the person stopped...

"Hello? Who..." Ginny started to ask.

Then the closet door slammed open and Ginny seen a figure fly out, grab her by the ankles and start dragging her back to the closet as fast as possible.

"Help me!" screamed Ginny as she tried to break free.

Then the figure reached the closet and threw Ginny in, slamming the door behind it...

-----6 years later-----

The 'Information' buildings door was yanked open.

"This seems likes its safe." said Harry.

"Aye, it does seem a bit better." Dawn stated.

*BAM!*

The closet door slammed open!

"Ok, I am SO outta here." said Dawn as she took off running back to the Jeep.

Harry, being the curious one, walked up to it to check it out.

A figure flew out, belting out a massive roar, and grabbed Harry.

"Help me! Dawn! Help!" Harry yelled out.

The figure dragged him into the closet, yelling and screaming.

And thus, yet another, met the ill fate as many before him...

The Fate of Hogsmead.

*Some people say, that even now you can still hear the screams of pain, and agony, from that closet. This is the story, of the Hogsmead mystery...*


End file.
